When will the Rain Stop
by RocketTurtle
Summary: "I don't care if we are engaged by a promise or the Amazon law. I …" he took a deep breath, and said tenderly, "I don't love you."   No. This…can't be happening. I'm having a nightmare, that's all. Come on, Ukyo wake up! WAKE UP!  My first fanfic.Songfic
1. Chapter 1

**ok. this is my first fanfiction. please be kind. i dont own Ranma 1/2 though i wish i did. k? Enjoy! ^.^**

"Ranma, honey!" Ukyo said running to the Tendo Dojo excited with the okonomiyaki she made for Ranma, her 'fiancé'. She couldn't wait for him to try it. But at the same time she felt uneasy. She didn't know why but she knew something was going to affect her life forever. But she kept running in the direction of the Tendos. Then she saw a figure of a man running towards her, was it Ranma? He was running pretty fast. He looked so, strong, and powerful. She snapped back to reality just a little too late. They collided at full force and her okonomiyaki went flying through the air. The man caught the young chef from falling. Then he caught the okonomiyaki as easily as she made it.

She looked up to see the face of this mysterious man. To her disappointment it was Ryoga. "I'm very sorry miss. Wait, Ukyo, what are you doing in China?"

"You're still in Nerima, stupid." She said punching him gently and smiled. He smiled sadly back.

"So I'm still in the same town as Akane. Well, how are you Ukyo?" Ukyo wasn't quite listening. She was looking at Ryoga from a different angle, in a way she never looked at Ranma before. His usual mustard yellow shirt, black pants, laced at the bottom, and headband on him looked so… wait, what was she thinking? She blushed. She was engaged to Ranma, wasn't she? Why was she thinking this way? "Ukyo?" She was startled by his voice. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine Ryoga! I'm going to see Ranma. You wanna come?" Ukyo asked.

"No thank you Ukyo. I have to go find a way to get to China and get rid of this curse once and for all," he said holding his head up high and puffing out his chest like a soldier going into battle. She giggled softly to herself.

"Well, you better get going! I'll be cheering for you," Ukyo said, getting to her feet. "I also have to get going! Ranma's waiting!"

"Oh, okay. See you soon, I hope." Ryoga gave the okonomiyaki back to Ukyo, grabbed his bag and umbrella and ran in the opposite direction. 'Did Ryoga just look disappointed? Nah, it's just my imagination.' It started to rain as Ukyo walked the rest of the way to the Tendos. The weird thing was, it was a warm rain. She hadn't cared. All she was able to think of was Ryoga. He defends the weak, he can be kind to Ranma at times, he's completely hopeless around most girls, and his sense of direction isn't the best. All and all, he's a sweet guy.

When she got to the Tendo's gate, Shampoo happened to be there with an order of Raman with her. For Ranma. "Back off, Shampoo. He's mine."

"Ranma belong to Shampoo. No back down when comes to Ranma. Me fight to win Ranma."

"That's fine with me." Thunder rolled in the background as they were about to begin their fight. Then, all of a sudden Akane ran out the gate of her house, on the brink of tears. She ran past the Amazon girl and the okonomiyaki chef without even stating her claim on Ranma. Ranma must have told her that he loved me; the two girls thought and were surprised to see Ranma running after Akane.

"Akane! Please wait! Don't go!" He ran down the street that Akane fled down. The girls didn't think twice before chasing after him. The warm rain didn't make Ranma or Shampoo transform, but was Ranma… crying?

"AKANE!"

They ran further into Nerima, each soaking wet. Then Shampoo ended the chase.

"Nihao, Ranma!" Shampoo jumped in front of Ranma. Damn, she got to him first, Ukyo thought, still running, but let's see him break her little heart in two.

"I'm not in the mood Shampoo. Get out of the way." Ukyo finally caught up, and waited for him to do it. Break her heart, Ranma. Break it like you did Akane's.

But the rain disguised the tears in his eyes, and she could see that.

"Ran-Chan? Are you…crying?"

"Ranma? What be wrong? You can tell Shampoo!"

He just pushed her aside and kept running.

"You can run, Ranma. But you no hide from Shampoo."

"You never listen. Try to understand." He finally said sounding like a ticking bomb. He grabbed both Ukyo and Shampoo and stared at them with swirls of emotion in his eyes. "I don't care if we are engaged by a promise or the Amazon law. I …" he took a deep breath, and said tenderly, "I don't love you."

No. This…can't be happening. I'm having a nightmare, that's all. Come on, Ukyo wake up! WAKE UP!

(Ukyo's POV)

I stared at him for what seemed like decades. He was my idol, the one I loved, MY fiancé. What kind of bull shit is he trying to pull? "What are you saying Ranma? Are you sick?"

"I LOVE AKANE!" When those words came out of his mouth, there was a crash of china plates and thunder at the same time. Raman spilled all over the street ground, and I looked like Akane; on the verge of tears. 'Don't you dare cry. He'll think you're weak.' But I finally cracked when he barely whispered "After what happened between all of us yesterday, I finally accepted the truth. It's time for you guys to accept it too." He left the scene, still looking for Akane, leaving Shampoo and I to stand in the rain.

"This all your fault, Ukyo! Now Ranma hate Shampoo!"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP SHAMPOO!" I turned around and ran in the direction of home and left the bitch to stand in the rain. I just couldn't cry in front of her. Maybe I was weak. I just needed to rest, or get away from everything, I just don't know anymore. I tripped and fell in the mud and glass. The glass cuts my skin and I couldn't hold the tears back any more. I kept running home, covered in mud, spots of blood, and my own tears.

I reached home and ran to the bathroom. There I slam the door shut and I slid down the door into a sitting position. I just cried, and cried. I was breaking little by little, piece by piece. I ached all over so I took a long bath and just cried, not knowing what to do. I got out and got into clean clothes. I went to my cooking station and turned on the stove. I took a spatula and held it down on the burning stove. "Ranma… how can you be so…so…" I took the spatula off the stove and used it as if I was cutting myself out of depression, one line after another. I finally scream in pain and grab my wrist; dropping my spatula and hearing it clatter on the floor, along with the thunder. Some of the burns on my wrist bled while others just stayed the way they were.

I did the same to the other wrist, and had the same reaction. Tears still stained my face, and new ones covered the old salty trails. I laid low for a week, either crying, burning my wrist or sleeping, and dreaming of the special person. But I wasn't over Ranma's declaration of love for Akane. His words still stab my very soul. I chose to run away for awhile. Sure I'll come back, I won't get lost like Ryoga. Thoughts swirled in my head of that eternal lost boy and I smiled weakly. 'Funny, how come the thought of him makes me smile? Am I… no. I can't be. Can I?'

It's been raining since that fateful day. I packed my bag for my getaway: clothes, okonomiyaki items, ect. I made my way to the door to leave. I put a closed sign on my shop before I would leave the safety of my home. I made sure that no one was on the streets and ran out the door into the pouring rain. My thoughts swirled around Ranma and Ryoga for no good reason. I didn't feel the warm rivers of tears rolling down my face as I just kept running, running away from him, away from Ranma. I started walking up the steep and rocky hill out of Nerima, and thoughts strayed to every one I'm walking away from.

_Look what you did now Ukyo. _Akane.

_This all your fault Ukyo! Now Ranma hate Shampoo._ Her.

_Ranma darling is mine, cook! _Kodachi, the Black Rose.

_I can't believe you Ukyo! _Ranma. _I finally accepted the truth. It's time for you guys to accept it too._ 'Shut up, Ranma.' _I don't care if we are engaged by a promise or the Amazon law. I … I don't love you._

"GOD DAMN IT RANMA!" I yell clutching my head hearing him say that over and over in my head. "GET OUT OF MY GOD DAMN MIND!" From that moment, I knew I was going insane. My foot slipped and I fell down, hitting my head pretty hard against a rock, and all I could do was scream. This pain was nothing compared to what I've been doing to myself for the last few days. But the voices still echoed in my head.

_It's all your fault. Look what you did now Ukyo! It's all your fault Ukyo. I don't love you._

_It's all your fault. _'Shut up. Please, shut up.'

_Why did you do that Ukyo? _'Ryoga?' _I thought we were friends._

I saw a figure of a man coming towards me. I must have died. An angel came to bring me to heaven. He was calling me. "It wasn't my fault, Ryoga." I started to say, tears running down my face along with the rain. "It wasn't my fault." My eyes closed, and I heard someone say my name once more. But I couldn't respond this time. Sleep overcame me once more.

(Ryoga's POV)

It's been how long since I last been in Nerima? I think about a week. Man, I don't know why, but I don't think of Akane as much as I used to, or the way I used to really. When I used to say loved her, I guess it wasn't true. It's like my thoughts have been replace with Ukyo. Literally, it's like every thought is about her. Every. Single. Thought. But of course, that bastard Ranma had to take her away, just like Akane. The same for Mousse and Shampoo. Separated by who? Ranma. Always that God damn Ranma. He has too many fiancés. He should learn to share them, or at least Ukyo. Just the thought of her makes my heart soar. What is this feeling?

It's been raining since I left that one of a kind okonomiyaki chef, and I haven't been traveling since. I had to set up camp on top of a hill. Damn, I'm so lonely. I wish I went with Ukyo to see the Tendos. Then maybe I wouldn't be stuck in here all alone. Ukyo probably would let me stay at her place till the rain stopped. What the Hell? No, she would never do that. Not for me. God, I been having weird feeling for her for the longest amount of time, but started having affect on me just recently. Maybe it's because I accepted that Akane loves Ranma, and vice versa. It's just not fair!

Then, out of nowhere, I hear a blood curtailing scream coming from outside. "What the hell?" I run outside to feel warm rain run down my face. I continued looking for the source of the sound. As I walk down the hill, and little by little, I see an outline, of a girl. I quicken the pace, and then I see a big spatula next to her fallen figure. It was Ukyo. I feel all the color drain from my face. "UKYO!" I cried out to her, but the rain drowns out my words. Or so I thought. I finally reach her.

"It wasn't my fault, Ryoga." She said. Was she really talking to me, or was she delusional. I couldn't tell. Oh God, Ukyo. "It wasn't my fault." She closed her eyes as I say her name over and over again as the rain poured harder and harder. She wouldn't respond. I had to get her back to my tent, and fast. I walked up the rocky slope. Thank God that it wasn't the usual rain. She felt lighter than she did a week ago.

I reach the tent and laid her on my bed. She looked like a mess! Covered in mud, blood, cuts, and bruises. Just what the hell happened to her? I got a washcloth and wiped her visible injuries, because I'm no a pervert like Ranma. Since some of her wounds wouldn't stop bleeding, I looked around my tent for something to rap her wounds in. Since I had extra clothes but no extra blankets, I took off my shirt, ripped it up, and rapped her arms and legs with my yellow ripped up shirt.

I started making something for her to eat when she were to wake up. Damn it all, Ukyo was soaking wet and unconscious. What should I do now? I found a bag next to her outside that I also brought back. It might have dryer clothes in it. Should I get her changed? I look back at her and see that part of her shirt had been ripped, and not in a good spot either. My nose started to bleed profusely. 'Aw, shit.' I turned my head, grabbed my blanket and threw it over her. That was so uncalled for. I was breathing heavily. I must have turned as red as my umbrella. It was getting colder and I guess I had no choice. She must have had a collision or something, and knowing my sense of direction, I wouldn't be able to bring her to Doctor Tofu in time.

I look through her bag and sure enough I find a spare change of clothes. I looked at her and sighed. 'What if she's just sleeping? What if I wake her up?' I took out her clothes and got ready to dress her. Just the thought made my face turned red. I picked up Ukyo. She looked so, pretty, even if she wasn't herself right now. But then she wakes up in my arms. I start panicking. This was just exactly what I was afraid of. And all I can think of were these three words. Oh. Dear. God.


	2. Chapter 2

Ukyo eyes flickered. She felt warm, and safe. It's like something was holding her. But she was soaking wet for some reason. Her sight finally went back to normal. But some one came in view. And _he_ was holding _her._ She looked up and her eyes locked with his brown ones. Ryoga's brown ones. Wait, Ryoga's holding her? They both had a blush creep across their faces. What was she doing with Ryoga? She couldn't remember what happened before.

What a picture they must make, Ukyo thought, her shirt sliding down on one shoulder, and her hair askew; Shirtless Ryoga, very toned and covered in beads of water; looking like they were going to something irrevocable. "Ryoga! What the HELL do you think you're DOING?"

"It's…it's not what it looks like! Honest!" he stuttered. He was turning redder by the second. She stared at him, shocked, and he stared back at her, dumbfounded.

"Honest my ass! Your shirt just happens to be off while I'm in your arms and my shirt is sliding down my arm. Really?" They stayed in their position for awhile. Both Ukyo and Ryoga didn't move a muscle.

"It looks like your enjoying this though." Ryoga used as a come back. He smirked as she blushed even deeper. 'Gotcha' thought Ryoga happily.

"Get off you jackass!" she said pushing him away from herself. But truth be told, she happened to like it. She wanted to be frozen in time and stay like that. Just Ryoga and herself. But she hurt all over, and fell to her knees shaking from the cold and pain she was experiencing.

"Ukyo, you're soaked. Don't you think you should get changed?" Ukyo thought that he was trying to be a pervert like Happosai, be he was right. She was freezing and she didn't think she wanted to be like this much longer. "Well?"

"Well, I can't change while you're looking at me." She said flatly holding her clothes. Ryoga blushed once again, and turned around without saying another word. "Thank you." She looked at her arms and legs. There was yellow cloth on her cuts that she applied to herself and the ones that she probably got from falling. _Falling._ She finished changing into her pajamas. "Ryoga,"

"Yes Ukyo?"

"You can turn around now." He turned around with a bowl of Raman. She thanked him and ate greedily. He watch he wolf down the Raman in less than ten second. "More please!" he looks at, her dumbfounded once more.

"Uh, okay." Ryoga gets another bowl ready for her and asks "Ukyo, what happened to you?" She solidified where she was. She just sat there frozen in her own thoughts.

"What?" she was surprised he even asked her something like that. "Nothing. Why do you asked?" 'I guess that was an epic failure.' Ukyo thought with Ryoga's response.

"Look at yourself! You're not acting like yourself! What's wrong, Ukyo?" he sat down next to Ukyo with another bowl of Raman. "Please tell me Ukyo. You have cuts all over yourself and most of them look self inflicted."

She rises from her spot and shouts "I'm just fine Ryoga! I'm just haven't been myself lately! I'll be fine!" she then collapses and starts to bawl. Ryoga, not knowing any other way to deal with the situation, held her and comforted her.

**You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie  
**

"What happened to you? Don't lie Ukyo, your fooling no one." She couldn't respond. She was having an emotional break down. Everything was coming back to her now. She couldn't run away from it. The pain kept hunting her down. She struggles to stay in reality.

"I'm just heartbroken." She barely whispers, but Ryoga picks it up like radar. 'That damn Ranma.' He thinks holding her tighter. "Ryoga, you're crushing me." he loosened his hold on Ukyo.

"Sorry. Tell me everything." She looked up at him as he waited for her to answer. "I want to help you Ukyo."

**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
**

She sat up. "Well, it happened after you left, Ryoga." He let go of Ukyo and listened. "I ran into Shampoo and we were going to fight for Ranma." Ryoga hid under his bangs to hide his hurt in his eyes. "Then Akane runs out crying with Ranma running after her. We followed and he finally told us that he loved her. I felt completely dejected." She looked at Ryoga and said "Are you even listening?"

"Of course I am!" he said defensively. She was confused with the sudden change in attitude. "S…sorry. Continue." He said quietly. She hesitated continued.

"I guess I was going insane. Everything was going wrong. I was going to run away for a while. But as you probably know I hit my head on a rock after I slipped."

"Oh."

"But this is much better than my idea." He looked down at Ukyo, resting her head on his bare chest. He was surprised with what she said and her sudden action. He wanted savor the moment. 'If only every moment was like this.' Ryoga thought sadly. They stayed awake and listened to the rain. She looked and Ryoga before she continued.

"Well, I've been so depressed that the pain I did to myself didn't matter. I didn't care how much it hurt. My heart always felt worse. I would, and still want to die."

"I know how you feel." He said solemnly. "That was why I was able to make a perfect Shishi Höködan."

"No. You don't know Ryoga!" she hollered standing up now.

"No. _You_ don't!" he yelled, rising to his feet just like Ukyo and had unshed tears. 'Well, so much for savoring the moment.' Ryoga thought bitterly.

**All your friends say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you  
They don't know you at all  
I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie**

**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
The last night away from me  
**

"Yeah right, Ryoga! You're just trying to make me feel better! How would someone as stupid as you, a boy who even gets lost in his own backyard, understand how I feel?" Ukyo said blind firing and mockingly. He stared at her with burning eyes that were enraged, confusion, hurt, and many more emotions.

"Oh," he said letting a single tear run down his cheek. "So I don't, huh?" he said sarcastically and laughed. "How can you possibly tell ME how I feel?" she tries to speak but he cuts her off and plows on. "Do you know how much I deal with in broad-spectrum?" she stares at an infuriated Ryoga, and for the first time sees the rage ignite inside him and was afraid of him.

"The girl that I loved repeats telling me that's she loves some one else, _over_ and _over_ again! As Ryoga and P-Chan! And she knew I loved her, I even told her. But it's like she didn't care. He takes everything away from me, and rubs it in my face. My pride, my joy, my dignity…"

"You mean you're giving up on Akane, and let Ranma have her for the taking? I thought you loved her." Ukyo said thunderstruck. They both looked at each other, both aching all over for different reasons. Her eyes pleaded for answers while his begged her to stop.

"I did love her at one point! But not as much as I loved… as I love…" he stuttered. She looked at him confused and wanted to hear the answer. He turned red and looked away. "Damn It!" he yells and destroys his metal kettle with one swift movement with his umbrella. His bangs cover his eyes once more as he asks "What is love?"

"What do you mean?" Ukyo inquired. She put a hand on his shoulder.

Ryoga replied "I don't know if I really love someone." She looked at him surprised. "What does it feel like? What is the definition of love?" he asked with a questioning look of confusion on his face. 'He looks so cute when he does that.' Ukyo though.

"Why are you asking me?" she asked.

"Well, first of all, I can't ask anyone until the rain stops." Then he faced her and said "Besides, you had experience the feeling of love with… him." She felt a ping of guilt hit her conscious.

"Ok then." She said uncomfortably. "Well, love is patient, love is kind. It has no envy, nor does it brag and it is never proud. It rejoices not with evil, but is the truth seeker. Love protects; preserves and hopes for the positive aspect of life. Always stand determined in love, not fall into it. It is like the dream of your matter of affection becoming reality. Love can occur between two or more persons. It bonds them and connects them in a fused link of trust, closeness and interdependence. It develops the relationship and comforts the soul. Love should be experienced and not just felt. The depth of love can not be measured. Look at the relationship between a mother and a child. The mother loves the child unconditionally and it can not be measured at all. A different dimension can be attained between any relationships with the magic of love. Love can be created. You just need to focus on the goodness of the other person."

"Ok, why the hell are you reading from a text book?" Ryoga asked looking at Ukyo holding her red book in one hand and a bowl of Raman in another.

"Uh, never mind that!" she said putting the book back in her back hastily. "I'll tell you I feel about a certain some one that I thought I loved." Ryoga looked at her puzzled but didn't stop her. "When you're in love with someone, you think of that person constantly: from what she's doing, to how she looks, to what you could do to make her smile today. When something good or nice happens to you, you always want to spread your joy with her. You always wish that she would be right there with you, but even if she isn't, it's okay because you know that soon you will be together and you anticipate that. Every minute counts when you're with that person." She took a breath and continued.

"You become selfless. You start thinking more about what would be good for the other person, than what would be good for you. Your ultimate happiness is to be able to make that other person happy, whether it is with you or with another person. You take care of her and you keep looking out for her. Even if there are other people who are more beautiful or attractive, you still choose to be with this person. This means your obligation to this person is absolute."

"You have fully and unquestionably decided to be with only her no matter what. It is not only love, but also devotion. There is a desire to understand each other, even at the biggest of arguments. You continue to communicate openly and do not harshly judge each other. You accept each other's faults and shortcomings. For example," she stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"No matter how fat she gets and no matter how much she drools when she sleeps, you still stay and love the person. Also, you stay true and honest to that person. There is a great deal of respect, admiration and trust for this person. And she has earned it well. You start to think of how it would be to be with this person forever… and you savor that dream or feeling. The thought of spending the rest of your lives together is not seen as being stuck with another person, but is considered to be a very wonderful id..." he cut her off with a kiss. A soft, firm kiss. Their first kiss.

**The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight, tonight  
**

Ukyo gasped. She responded instantly, and Ryoga deepened the kiss, more passionate than the beginning. After about five minutes, they reluctantly freed each other's lips for air. Both Ukyo and Ryoga blushed. "No," Ukyo said pushing him away. "I'm still engaged to Ranma."

Ryoga holds her shoulders and says "Ukyo, you have to move on. You can't spend the rest of your life like this." Ukyo looked heartbroken once more. "I know it hurts to let go, but it's for the best." She tries to fight back but he puts a finger on her lips, silencing her. "Trust me, I know."

She hugs him and he looks down at a crying chef. "Ukyo?" she looks up with tears in her eyes. "You're cute when you smile." 'Not what I wanted to say but close enough.' He thought. She smiled and he wiped her tears of her face. 'Why can't I just say it.' he thought frustrated.

"I love you too." She whispered into his ear. He blushed. She giggled and looked into his eyes. "Running away wasn't the answer," she said "_You_ were."

**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
**

(Ukyo's "Dream")

She was with Ryoga. They were walking down a romantic road a lined with Sakkara trees, hand in hand. She felt so, happy. She didn't want to leave. They stood together, lost in each other's eyes. They where going to kiss, but suddenly, she was placed in a dark corridor. "Ryoga?" she walked down the hallway and saw a door. "Ryoga? Answer me!" she started to cry.

"Oh, Ryoga." She stopped. She knew that voice. It sounded so demented though. No, it can't be. Ranma wouldn't let her be alone with Ryoga. She ran faster, but the door kept going farther. She wanted to get to Ryoga. She needed to be with him.

"RYOGA!" she yelled. Ukyo finally reached the door. It swung open and revealed Akane and Ryoga together, about to kiss. "No." she said backing out of the room. "No." tears rolled down her face.

"Why are you in here, Ukyo? You have Ranma now, Ryoga's mine." Akane said holding Ryoga close to her not letting go.

"Sorry, but I love Akane, not you Ukyo." 'No. Not again.' She didn't know what to do. She just stared at the unwanted couple.

She kept backing away from them, saying "You can have Ranma. Take him; I don't want him! I love Ryoga!" but they didn't listen and continued. Ukyo stepped back once more and started to fall into eternity. 'No. Ryoga's mine. Give him back.'

(End of dream)

It was a little past four o'clock when Ukyo woke up from her nightmare. She looked next to her and saw Ryoga asleep, his arms around her protectively, holding her close to him. She blushed. They looked like they did before, her shirt sliding down on one shoulder, and her hair askew; Shirtless Ryoga, very toned and covered in beads of water; looking like they were going to something irrevocable. Two people in love. "I love you Ryoga." She said kissing his lips once more. The rain finally stopped. And so did the tears.

**I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me  
**

**Note: i'm going to make two stories that are related to this one. Pairings: AkaneRanma and ShampooMousse. thnx for reading. please review!**

** :P**


End file.
